


Punishment

by IshidaKun



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshidaKun/pseuds/IshidaKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trigger Warning: self harm. He always comes back for punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> my trash self indulgent "did a 13 year old write this" fic

Kureo Mado has been here many times before. Leaning against his bathroom sink in the middle of the night, staring at his own reflection. He hated it, hated everything about himself. He's just as weak now as he was then, still unable to do anything, unable to get revenge. The pain is still there burning in his chest like a fire gone wild. Sometimes he can feel those flames licking at the back of his throat. It's almost suffocating. Mado, though, believed the pain was a form of punishment for being weak.For being unable to protect the one who was most important to him. He was disgusting. Maybe if he had been stronger, his precious daughter, Akira, wouldn't have grown up without a mother. It was his fault. With a sigh and a shake of his head he reached out and opened the medicine cabinet pulling out a small switchblade. Mado stared at it for a second before taking a calming breath and flicking it open. This was his punishment. He gently placed the blade against his wrist before moving it to about half way up is forearm. He took a deep breath before stabbing the blade into his skin and dragging it across the skin. The blood started to trickle out immediately and he watched as it dripped off his arm. The pain was oddly soothing, so he did it again and again until his left forearm was red with blood. Mado stared blankly at his reflection. He was pathetic. But he'll be back, he always comes back. It’s his punishment.


End file.
